Fantasy Setting Search
Fantasy Setting Search (« ») — один из самых масштабных конкурсов сеттингов для настольных игр в истории ролевых игр. Был проведён компанией Wizards of the Coast в 2003 году в ступенчатом формате, причём на каждом этапе прошедшие отбор участники должны были присылать всё более и более проработанные документы (на последних этапах — платноFantasy Setting Search Closes In on Finalists). В полуфинал вышло 11 работ, в финал — 3. Автор «золотого» сеттинга получил денежный призFantasy Setting Search Winner Selected и право участвовать в его внедрении как нового базового сеттинга для D&D 3.5. «Серебро» и «бронза» также получили денежную компенсацию, но подписали Giant in the Playground FAQ * Q: What was your setting like? Will it ever be published? * A: Sorry, Wizards owns the rights to that setting now, and it is up to them whether they ever wish to discuss it, much less publish it. I am under a strict Non-Disclosure Agreement not to discuss it., остальные полуфиналисты имеют право публиковать книги на основе своих работ. Известные работы Финалисты: * Кейт БейкерFantasy Setting Search Closes In on Finalists: Keith Baker — Эберрон * Филип Нейтан ТумиFantasy Setting Search Closes In on Finalists: Nathan Toomey * Рич БерльюParticipants in Next Round of Fantasy Setting Search AnnouncedFantasy Setting Search Closes In on Finalists: Rich Burlew Полуфиналисты: * Скотт Кеннан — MorningstarMorningstar (Goodman Games) * Грер Бенейдж, Марк Ченс, Даррелл Харди, Ари Мармелл, Вил Апчёрч, Рос Уотсон, Сэм Витт, Дэвид ЛайонсDawnforge: Crucible of Legend на Goodreads — Dawnforge (Fantasy Flight Games)Dawnforge * Гари Праттwizardoftheplains (aka Gary Pratt) — Code of UnarisCode of Unaris, рецензия Джона Кима (Goldleaf Games)Code of Unaris на RPG Geek, сеттинг также известен как The Sunset Kingdoms или Alfar TowerMy semi-final setting was the 'Sunset Kingdoms', with the 'Alfar Tower' being the future version of the same setting. Both have continued to evolve and are now in one book and I’m planning on having it available in April 04. It won’t be d20. It will include the system within it so you’ll only need the single book. * Alexandre Gélinas и двое друзей-канадцев — Cappedocio (одностраничное описание выложено на форумах)Me and 2 other, French speaking Canadians won our place in the semi-finals (We often joke we where the 11th entry…) The name of our setting was Cappedocio. Here is our First Page Primer that saw us trough * MissHappen (алиас на EN World) — Reign of Ashes Прочие: * Юрген Хуберт — UrbisA bit more info on the semi-finalists (несмотря на противоречивые сведения в интернете, не вышел в полуфиналUrbis was created with the Setting Search in mind, but I didn’t make it past the first round. In retrospect, I know why — the one-page proposal could have been written much better…, есть живая вики на 1000+ статей: Urbis — A World of Cities: A Fantasy World of Magic and Industry) * RolzupThe Chronicle of Burne, and Some Others of Lesser Importance — CITYThe CITY setting so gloriously represented in The Chronicle of Burne, and Some Others of Lesser Importance was a submission. Not sure how far it got. (материалы выложены на форумах, неизвестно, прошёл ли сеттинг полуфинал) * Дэйв Блюэр — Sundered SkiesSundered Skies was submitted :) (неизвестно, вышел ли в полуфинал) * Чед Андеркоффлер — Immaculata ColonyFWIW, one of the 3 settings I submitted to the search ended up as one of my Campaign in a Box columns in Pyramid: «Immaculata Colony.» (опубликован как кампания в «Pyramid», Steve Jackson Games) * Random Goblin — Gemstone, Gondwanaland, Illyria, The Tiki War, Twilight of Gaia * mrlost (алиас на RPGnet) — City of DvolkhI submitted one called the City of Dvolkh, which was basically about the last city of the living in an undead apocalypse brought about by essentially a demi lich dropping a moon (I believe that the idea was the moon was a physical incarnation of the underworld and that the other moons would basically stand in for various upper and lower planes) into a standard fantasy world. The main differences were that there was essentially a magical/nuclear winter (and the radiation was essentially a magic effect that interfered with the Divine order of the world) and people who died in the «snow» would reanimate as ghouls, but if they didn’t have a steady supply of raw meat would degenerate first into zombies, then skeletons, losing most of their Intelligence in the process but not their hit dice, and that clerics could only replenish their spells if they were at a temple or above the cloud layer. It was very bleak as I recall, with the idea that most of the ecosystem was either dying or had died and reanimated so you had to worry about skeletal or zombified birds, cats, and cows. * Armchair Gamer (на RPGnet) — ShadowlanceI still have the Shadowlance proposal on my PC, actually. * John Laviolette — Aurichale EmpireAurichale Empire * Mock — Paragon Lands (было выложено на форумах, но не сохранилосьManaged to dig mine up (or some revision thereof). It doesn’t sound nearly as interesting now as it did when a friend and I were putting it together.) * mroberon1972 (на EN World) — без названия, но страница тезисов опубликована на форумахAnd since we obviously did not make it to the second stage, I feel it is resonable to share our One page summary… Since we have decided to work on this ourselves anyway, might as well share… * LizardMrLizard — The Reborn WorldLet’s roll out the non-winners! I’ll go first. * derverdammte — Beneath the GrayGood idea. I’ll post mine, too. It wasn’t exactly great, but maybe someone here can get some use out of it. * Taladas — Thaos: The New World, Mosaic: the Fragmented LandsThaos: The New World (два форумных поста подряд) * Andrew D. Gable — DendainI didn’t win. Not that I thought I would — my world is horribly derivative, I now realize. * Chroma — Chronicles of PirithiaI tried a different spin with my proposal, guess it didn’t work. *laugh* * 7thlvlDM — Tarmulund Empire: Rise of the Black PrinceDrat, I didn’t make it! Oh well, back to the drawing board… * AmerginLiath — Cabera, Lands of Law and ChaosCabera, Lands of Law and Chaos * Aaron Litz — Alterra«…for in the Outer Dark lurk things more terrible than any God.» * Remi Fayomi — EsoTerrana («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 3)d20Zine Special Edition #1; Worlds Tour в каталоге RPGnet * Nigel D. Broad — Tera Triluna («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 3) * Sean Michael Mead — The Jarkainen Empire («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 4) * Terry O’Brien — The Patchwork World («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 4) * Fraser Ronald — The Shand («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 6) * Robert Guy — 4th Age («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 7) * Elissa Carey — Viridis («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 7) * Scott Carter — The Cities of Ransom («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 8) * Jerry A. Blance — Tranquil Earth («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 8) * Keith Earley — Elkor («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 9) * Lowell A. Francis — Rising Wave («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 9) * Lowell A. Francis — The Inward Ocean («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 10) * Andrew Morris — Savage Reign («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 11) * Camo Coffey — The Mageworlds («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 11) * Michael Straus — Pentangle («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 12) * David Blewer — Sundered Sky («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 12) * John Welker — Mindscape («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 13) * Paul W. King — A World Reborn («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 14) * Jan Macalister, John Welker — Steinnholm («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 14) * Chris Murphy — Primeva («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 15) * Mike Rousos — The Glairre Cycle («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 15) * Kevin Pruitt — Earths Shadow («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 16) * Malcolm Davies — Somorel («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 16) * Bradford C. Walker — Pangea («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 17) * Marc Langlois — StormWorld («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 17) * Pierre-Louis Casimir Morel — Aztanis («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 18) * Pierre-Louis Casimir Morel — Breizh («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 18) * Kayvaan Koie — Bora-Mir («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 19) * Andre Harris, Holly Loth — Darkling Plain («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 19) * Brian Fitzpatrick — Realms of Allar («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 20) * Jon Stacey — Rime («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 20) * Jonathan Monteleone — The Forbidden Lands of Keilar («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 21) * Janelle Morris, John A. Brown, Joshua Albers — Acramahria («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 22) * J. Cronk — Beneath the Gray («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 22) * Alan Traylor — Sundered Seas («d20Zine Special Edition: World Tour», стр. 23) * James Thomson — Europa, Mars, Gallery of Shadows, Return of the Abominoids, Song of Shadows, The Lands Beyond the Dawn, The Murdered World («d20Zine» № 3, стр. 72-75)d20Zine #3 в каталоге RPGnet * Andrew T. Christian — Island in the Ice («d20Zine» № 4, стр. 61)d20Zine #4 в каталоге RPGnet * Peter E. Aperlo — Alta («d20Zine» № 5, стр. 64)d20Zine #5 в каталоге RPGnet Источники Категория:Конкурсы